


Pit Stop

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Series: Renben Fics [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Trips, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Taking a road trip with Ben is very different from taking one with the Knights, Ren learns. While there is less chaos, it also means he has options besides gas station bathrooms and roadside fields when he has to piss.
Relationships: Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Kylo Ren
Series: Renben Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679722
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I have absolutely no excuse for this lmao
> 
> Also, again, if you've followed the rest of the renben fics in this series, please note this is a modern au and thus unrelated to the canon-verse bunch. It could very easily take place in the same universe as Free Use though

Ren was used to a certain amount of chaos on road trips. The Knights of Ren were a chaotic bunch by nature and Ren liked it that way even if it did, on occasion, lead to complications. He’d collected his boys largely based on their love of chaos, after all. Ren knew he had no one to blame but himself when issues did arise, but he still wouldn’t have changed anything about his Knights for the world.

A road trip with Ben and Ben alone, however, was a much different affair, one Ren wasn’t familiar with but was finding he could definitely get used to.

Ben was undeniably _young_ and it showed clearly here in the passenger seat beside Ren. That spark of youth and the excitement he felt at sights that were largely mundane to Ren these days – it was oddly revitalizing. Ren was far from a sentimental man, but he held a certain fondness for Ben that was different from what he felt for the rest of his boys. He knew he couldn’t keep Ben long term, at least not in the way Ben wanted him to, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t still have some fun while it lasted.

“Hey kid,” Ren said, making Ben turn from where he’d been staring out the window for the last hour or so. “Check how close the next rest stop is.”

Ben perked up, pulling out his phone to see. “Looks like it’ll be another hour or so. You hungry? I brought snacks.”

He held up a packet of beef jerky but Ren shook his head. “Nah, I gotta piss. It’s fine, I’ll just pull over at the next field for a pit stop.”

Ben went quiet after that, so Ren kept driving. He glanced over, saw that Ben was staring intently at the dashboard, lower lip pulled between his teeth. Ren wondered what he could’ve been thinking about so hard. Ren didn’t pry, though, that wasn’t his nature; either Ben would tell him or he wouldn’t.

“You know,” Ben said, after the long silence, “maybe there’s another option?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Ren asked, half a laugh; Ben was so damn cryptic sometimes.

“You need to piss,” Ben said, stating the obvious. “Maybe it doesn’t need to be in a field.”

Ren glanced over to see Ben had ducked his head a bit, looking up at Ren through his lashes. His cheeks were starting to turn pink, too. Ah, so that’s how it was. Ren had a feeling he knew where this was going – shit, this kid was depraved – but he wanted Ben to _say_ it.

“You want me to piss in a cup?” Ren teased, feigning complete seriousness.

“No,” Ben mumbled, his cheeks getting redder. “That’s not what I meant.”

Ren shook his head. “If you think this is the first time I’ve taken a leak in a field, you’ve got a lot to learn.”

“No,” Ben said again. “I was thinking, I mean – I have a mouth.”

That was close enough and Ren grinned. “Oh, I see how it is. Is that what you want?”

Ben nodded, his face still red but his eyes eager. “Yes.”

The word was quiet, but Ren heard it, so he pulled the truck over onto the shoulder of the highway, right beside an expansive field of wheat or some other crop. “Right, then get out.”

Ren didn’t wait, hopping out himself and coming around to Ben’s side. Ben hadn’t even closed the door yet when Ren reached him and didn’t bother to, not hesitating for even a moment before kneeling on the thin grass that marked the line between road and field. The sight was appealing and, if Ren were a younger man, he’d be concerned about getting too hard before he actually had a chance to relieve himself.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t have some more fun after, though.

“You ready?” Ren asked, unbuckling his belt and opening his fly.

Ben nodded, eyes wide and hungry. Down further, Ren could see the beginnings of a tent in his pants. He couldn’t help chuckling as he pulled his cock out. Ben was so damn easy. Ren liked him that way.

Tilting his head back a bit, Ben opened his mouth, looking up at Ren. Ren stepped forward, putting the head of his soft cock in Ben’s mouth, Ben’s lips wrapping around it immediately. Well, wasn’t that an appealing sight? Yeah, he’d definitely be using that mouth for another purpose once his bladder was empty.

Ren wasn’t burdened by concepts like shame or propriety, so he had no trouble letting go, pissing a steady stream right into Ben’s mouth. Ben’s eyes went wide as the fluid hit, filling his mouth, and he struggled on the first swallow, a small dribble slipping from his lips. He managed, though, recovering and sealing his lips all the tighter around Ren’s cock.

This was absolutely _filthy_ and Ren loved it, continuing to empty his bladder into Ben’s eager mouth. Ben got the hang of it quickly, too, clever boy. He’d take a breath while his mouth filled, swallow when it got full, and repeat. Ren’s cock was getting chubby just from the visual and he hissed quietly, glad he was nearly done before things got too difficult.

It didn’t take long for Ren to empty himself, Ben swallowing everything down and then tonguing at the slit to chase any lingering drops. A shudder ran through Ren and he gripped Ben’s hair in one hand. Ben’s eyes, dark and hooded with desire, met his and Ren’s cock twitched in interest.

“Fuck yeah,” he said, Ben’s tongue still working the tip of his cock, perhaps thinking the same thing Ren was. “You dirty boy. If you think I’m done with your mouth, you’re dead wrong.”

Ben hummed around him, his tongue flicking eagerly and Ren didn’t want to wait any longer. He pulled back, his cock almost all the way hard now from Ben’s teasing, and thrust forward, getting a pleasant choking noise when the tip hit the back of Ben’s throat. He’d be taking that throat fully soon enough.

Ben moaned around him as he pulled back and the vibrations made Ren curse. He thrust back in again, hard and fast, his cock fully hard and slipping into Ben’s throat. As always, Ben took it like a champ, like Ren had trained him to, and a glance further down confirmed Ben had his own cock out and was stroking it.

Ren couldn’t help a laugh, his hips settling into a rhythm now. “Drinking my piss got you that hot, eh?”

Ben just moaned again, looking up at Ren with burning desperation in his eyes, his own hand flying on his cock. Shit. There really was something to fucking Ben’s face, taking his throat, while Ben’s belly was heavy and full and warm with his piss. And knowing, all the while, that Ben was getting off on it just as much.

Hammering in again to hear Ben choke, Ren said, “So fucking filthy. That’s what I like about you, though. Maybe this should be a new duty of yours. My own personal urinal, ready and waiting whenever I want it.”

Another moan, ragged and wounded, and Ren knew Ben was close, as was he. “I could even share you with the boys. Drinking the piss of every single one of us, emptying both our balls and our bladders. Bet you’d love it, you dirty little slut.”

Ben all but screamed around him, his whole body shuddering as he spilled all over the ground, his eyes rolling back and lashes fluttering. Ren just continued to fuck his face, chasing his orgasm while Ben sputtered around him. It didn’t take much longer and soon Ren buried himself in to the hilt, Ben’s nose pressed against his pelvis, as he groaned and pumped his come down Ben’s throat to join the urine in his stomach.

Ren pulled away, Ben licking the last dregs of come from his cock as he did, sighing when his cock was finally free. He put it away and zipped up, laughing a little at how similar it was to being at a real urinal. Except porcelain couldn’t stare up at him with those big, liquid doe eyes; yeah, this was _much_ better.

He went to climb back into the truck, smirking as Ben looked around, realizing that, despite the open door shielding him, someone driving by could have seen. Ben shrugged it off, though, as Ren circled the front of the truck and got back in. By the time he was settled in the seat, Ben was already clipping his own seatbelt back on, a satisfied little smile on his face.

Ren started up the truck and reached over to rub the back of Ben’s head affectionately. “Good boy. That was great. Beat the hell out of a field.”

Ben beamed at the praise and yeah, bringing Ben on this road trip had _definitely_ been the right idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
